


Hamilships One Shots

by Mishas_Ass, Winchesterapocalypse (Mishas_Ass)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishas_Ass/pseuds/Mishas_Ass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishas_Ass/pseuds/Winchesterapocalypse
Summary: Just some Hamilton ship one shots if I don't update on here, it's most likely because Im more on Wattpad and i probably forgot about this.





	1. Don't Make a Noise [Jamilton]

Thomas was bored. Really bored. He was laying on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend peacefully typing away on his laptop in the kitchen. An idea sparked in his head and he got up with a little smirk. I guess you could say that he wasn’t just bored. **(*cough*horny*cough*)** Thomas made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he slid his hands down Hamilton’s sides and nipped at his neck, earning an unexpected moan from Alexander.

Once realizing what was happening, Alex stopped typing to ask Thomas, “What are you doing?” Thomas only responded with a bite to the neck. “Seriously Tommy? I’m trying to work right now.” Alex went back to typing with Jefferson still nipping and biting his neck. Thomas wasn’t very pleased with Hamilton ignoring him. So he decided to step it up a bit, grinding his crotch **(coughbonercough)** against Alexander’s ass **(TM)**. “T-Thomas... N-not right n-now...” Alex said biting his lip trying to hold back a moan. Jefferson whined a bit, now kissing Alex’s neck with an occasional nip or bite. “Thomas, not now.” Alex tried to get out of Thomas’ grip but Thomas didn’t agree with that.

 “Hammy c’mon.” Thomas whispered, now even more bored **(coughhornycough)**. “I’ve got a little game we could play~”

 “And that is?” Alex stopped typing again, a bit interested in Jefferson’s offer.

 “First one to make a noise,” Thomas slipped a hand to Alex’s crotch. “Loses.” He started palming Alexander, who let out a small moan.

 “N-noise?” Alex squeaked. Cause like c’mon, you gotta state the rules. “No moaning,” Thomas bit down on Alex’s collarbone, making him moan softly. “No whining,” He took his hand off of Alex’s crotch, who gave out a little whine. “No whimpering,” Thomas took a step back from Alex, who whimpered at the loss of contact. “And no begging. You on?” Alex turned around and nodded.

 “Fuck yeah I am.” Alex grabbed Thomas by his collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. Noticing his tall boyfriend’s boner, he slid a hand down Thomas’ chest down towards his crotch area, and started to palm his growing erection. **(HOW DO PEOPLE WRITE THIS STUFF LIKE TF)** Now Thomas, getting what he wanted after 10 minutes, almost moaned then and there. He broke the kiss, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder, panting and trying not to make any noise. “You look like you aren’t going to last another minute. Which is sad since you challenged me only 2 minutes ago.” Alex murmured.

 Thomas didn’t say anything, afraid that if he tried to speak he’d lose the challenge. It stayed like this for a few more minutes. Thomas panting, resting his forehead on Alex’s shoulder, who was palming Thomas and kissing the side of his neck leaving love marks.

 This was going too well for Alex, he started getting suspicious so he started slowing his actions down. This caused Thomas to want more friction. He almost let out a whine but controlled himself before he could do anything else. Thomas decided that he should take over since Alex was winning. He lifted his head to bite down roughly on Alex’s neck. Alex stifled a moan and gulped knowing Thomas was going to take over.

 “Kitten, what’s my rule about teasing?” Thomas said in a low tone. **(I’m at a fucking party right now. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING. My mind just said “the lord’s work” what the actual hell)**

 “T-teasing you i-is bad...” Alex said and trailed his hand up Thomas’ side.

 “Exactly, so what should I do to you now kitten?” Thomas picked up Alex and carried him to their bedroom. **(Literally writing this part 2 weeks later because this book needs some bad smut)**

 “Hmm, I have absolutely no idea Tommy. What should you do?” Alex teased as he was placed on their bed. Thomas was considering a few options. 1) He could make Alex beg for it while he walks away, but then he’d be stuck with an uncomfortable boner because he knows Alex would let him suffer like that. 2) Fuck Alex relentlessly into the mattress. He decided to go with option 2 since it seemed to be the one he liked the most. **(I was considering top Alex but meh let’s see what I come up with)**

 “I have an idea that you’d love~” Thomas purred into Alex’s ear making him shiver with anticipation. Thomas ripped off any clothing that blocked them from having direct contact. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and lathered it onto his hardening member. **(Currently listening to Clipping while writing this. I’m sorry Daveed. I have strayed far from God.)** “You ready Kitten~?” Thomas asked. Alex nodded and bit his lip as Thomas slowly pushed in. **(Honestly how would that feel like? Reverse pooping? Okay I’m sorry, I’ll stop now)**

 Alex, totally forgetting that the bet was still on, moaned out in pleasure and Thomas let him adjust. It didn’t take long for Alexander to start begging Thomas to move. “Tommy, p-please move Tommy~” Thomas smirked as he was finally getting what he wanted. He nodded and started slowly thrusting. Thomas’ pace got a bit faster, but he didn’t dare go faster than that. “Tommy f-faster please!” Alex shouted when Thomas’ member grazed his prostate. Thomas shook his head and chuckled lowly.

 “No princess. This is what you get for teasing and losing the bet~” Thomas bent over and pulled the whimpering Alex into a kiss. To make it even more painfully unpleasing, Thomas slowed down his pace smirking down at the smaller male clutching the blanket.

 After a few minutes of that, Alex whispered out an, “I-I’m c-close...” Thomas nodded and continued his agonizingly slow pace. **(GAH MY FAMILY’S IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME PLEASE GO BACK INTO THE KITCHEN)** The only difference was, Thomas kept thrusting slowly into Alexander’s prostate causing the smaller male to let out long, low moans.

 Thomas felt himself getting close to his climax as well, so he put one of Hamilton’s legs on his shoulder and started thrusting at a way harder and faster pace than before. This caused Hamilton to scream out in pain and pleasure. He came onto his and Thomas’ stomachs with the second thrust as Jefferson slammed **(the like button)** into his prostate. Jefferson came soon after that, continuing to ride out his and Alex’s highs. **(I’m watching Shane rn and the line “Jesus is quaking” and I was like “Jesus is quaking at what I’m writing rn”)** Thomas eventually pulled out and dropped beside Alex onto the bed.

“You satisfied you horny bitch?” Alex asked and turned his head to look at his panting boyfriend.

“Definitely. Thanks for that.” Thomas placed a kiss on Hamilton’s forehead before getting up to clean them off. He got a towel from the washroom and cleaned them both off. He put the towel back in the washroom and walked back into the room to see a sleeping Alex on the bed. Thomas smiled and lay down beside Hamilton, spooning him and peppering his neck with light kisses. Alex softly snored and Thomas smiled fondly at Alex. He took the time to admire how beautiful his boyfriend was until sleep took him away.


	2. Thanks Alcohol [Jamilton]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets drunk and barges into his dorm mate's room. His dorm mate being his low-key crush Alexander Hamilton.

Thomas was drunk... _very_ drunk. He had drunk... a lot. Finals were two weeks away and he was... half prepared, unlike his dorm mate, Alexander Hamilton, who was more than ready. Thomas barged into Alex's room, with his 12th beer in hand and shirtless. "Jefferson? What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked from his desk. Alex blushed once he realized that Thomas was shirtless. Thomas said some slurred response that Alex couldn't understand. "Are you drunk?" Alex asked once he saw the beer bottle Jefferson was holding.

"Uhhhhh... hella." Thomas slurred out and lay down on Alex's bed, almost spilling the beer.

"How much is hella?" Alex asked while getting up and taking the beer away from the drunk man.

"It'ss jusstt... hella!" Thomas exclaimed and tried to take the beer back. Alex shook his head and left the room to check the kitchen and living room. And sure enough, he found... _hella_ beer bottles everywhere. He shook his head again, set the beer bottle down and went back to his room.

"Thomas Jefferson. Why are you suddenly drinking so much?" Alex asked sternly.

"Ooooo! Does my lovely Hamilton finally care about me?" Thomas slurred a few words and laughed. Alex blushed when he realized Thomas had called him "his lovely Hamilton".

"I'm just concerned about your health right now."

"Are you now my uncle?" Jefferson asked teasingly and sat up.

"W-what? Uncle? What about your parents?" Alex asked a bit curious.

"I never had a good thing with my parentsss..."

"O-oh... What-"

"Mom died in a car accident. Dad left a few years later." Thomas looked and sounded like the absence of parents meant nothing to him. But why should Alex judge? His mom died of a sickness and his dad left too. "One time my dad left me alone for a week and the only thing I found to eat and drink were beer and mac and cheese."

"I-is that why you can handle your alcohol so well?" Thomas usually never got drunk until his like 10th beer.

"Mhmm..." Thomas hummed and watched as Alex hesitantly walked back to his desk. "Hmm..." Thomas stood up and started walking towards Alex with a plan in mind. "You should stop working..." He put his hands on Alex's shoulders and started massaging him. **(JESUS I'M AT A PARTY AND MY GOD I'M SO SCARED PEOPLE MIGHT LOOK AT WHAT I'M WRITING. I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE LOOKING AT WHAT I'M WRITING WHEN IT'S STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS. *ENTER PTYERODACTYL SCREECH* I'm also watching Bob Ross. He's so inspirational)** "You're very tense..."

Alex jumped in surprise when Thomas started massaging him. **(Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, there's a thunderstorm goin' on right now.)** "T-Thomas, w-what're you doing?"

"Mmmm tryin' to massage you." Thomas slurred out and didn't stop his actions until Alex relaxed. "... I wannanother beer. Caaannn you get me one?" Thomas took a step back, almost falling because of lack of balance.

"No, you are not having another beer. I saw like 12 bottles out there already." Alex stated and stood up to face the drunk Virginian.

"But Aaallleeeexxxxx!" Thomas whined and slung himself onto Hamilton.

"No Thomas. Go to sleep. Let me take you to your room." Alex started walking Thomas to his room but Thomas didn't budge. "Thomas. C'mon."

"But Leexxiiiii! I wanna sleep with yooouuuuu!" Thomas pulled Alex towards the bed.

"Thomas I need to work."

"Mmmmm noooo you doon't." Thomas slurred and pulled Alex on top of him.

"U-uh... T-Thomas w-what're you doing?" Alex tried to get up but the other man's grip was strong. Their faces were inches away from each other and Alex could smell the alcohol off of Thomas. Thomas thought Alex smelt like lavender and he enjoyed it very much.

"You know something? I like you... A lot. Mmmmm... Maybe not like..." This caught Alex's interest. Like him? He hated Alex.

"If not like, then what else?" Alex pressed on.

"I love you. Like heellaaa. Not a lot. Hella!" Thomas exclaimed and hugged Alex, who was just chuckling. Surly this is just the alcohol talking... right?

"Yeah, sure you do. Now go to sleep and let go of me." Thomas frowned at those words.

"B-but I mean it! I-I really do!" Thomas sounded very genuine which surprised Alex even more.

"Okay, then prove it."

"Gladly." Thomas said then pulled Alex into a kiss. Alex's eyes widened at the sudden action. He was so shocked **(S H O O K)** that he couldn't move. Thomas pulled away looking even sadder. "That was a mistake... I shouldn't have done that..." Thomas let go of Alex and got up.

"W-wait Thomas." Alex got up behind Jefferson and turned him around. "That definitely wasn't a mistake." He said and before Thomas could say anything, Alex put his arms around Thomas' neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Thomas instantly kissed back, snaking his arms around Alex's waist. Thomas licked Alex's bottom lip, wanting dominance over him. Alex gladly obliged and opened his mouth, allowing Thomas to slip his tongue into his mouth. Alex didn't even bothering trying to fight for dominance. He just let Thomas take over, enjoying every second of their make-out. Both pulled away a few minutes after that, needing to catch their breath.

"Does that mean you looooove me toooo?" Thomas asked putting the both of them on the bed.

"Yes Thomas, I do love you too." Thomas eyes seemed to brighten up at that.

 

"WE NEED TO CELEBRATE! LET'S GET ANOTHER BEER!" Thomas shouted but was held downby Alex's arm.

"Nu-uh. No more drinking for you. Go to sleep now. I'll stay here." Alex said and rubbed Thomas' back.

"Mmmmm..." Thomas hummed and pulled himself closer to Alex. This was going to be such a surprise when he wakes up sober.

_~ In the morning ~_

Thomas woke up with a small headache. He didn't want to move because he was holding onto something warm. He tried to remember what had happened last night, but all he could remember is kissing someone and... giving someone a... massage? _"How much did I drink last night?"_ He thought to himself before opening his eyes to see, "Hamilton?!" Thomas jumped up. His shout woke up the sleeping man, who opened his eyes tiredly and muttered a, "What?"

"W-why're you in bed with me..." He looked at the room realizing that this wasn't his bed. "Why am I in your room?!"

"You drank like 12-13 beers yesterday and came barging into my room." Alex explained.

"Why am I in bed with you?" Thomas couldn't recall the events immediately, but they seemed to be coming back very slowly.

"You explained your shitty childhood to me and confessed your love for me."

"W-what?" Thomas exclaimed, his eyes widening. _"I was NOT supposed to do that."_

"Yep. And apparently, you don't just love me a lot. You "hella love me"." Alex said with a smirk.

"I-it was p-probably just the a-alcohol talking y'know?" Thomas fake chuckled and tried to blame whatever he said on the beers.

"O-oh... well that's not what drunk you said."

"Well, sober me says it's not true." Those words seemed to hurt Alex a lot and he didn't even try to hide it. "W-why do you seem hurt about that?" Thomas instantly regret ever existing.

"B-because I thought you actually meant it... I guess I'm glad you don't remember what I said."

"What did you say...?" Thomas wanted to know everything that happened the night before.

"I told you that I loved you back..." By now, Alex wasn't even trying to hide his emotions. He just wanted to come clean and hope everything Thomas said the night before was true.

"W-well shit... I guess I can't blame it on the alcohol then..." Thomas said, relaxing a bit.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I love you. Or in my words of drunkness, I hella love you." Thomas said and hugged Alex. Alex instantly hugged back, happy that Thomas was being true to his feelings for once. "Now lemme go back to sleep to get rid of this headache." Alex laughed at that when Thomas plopped down beside him.

"Love you Tommy." Alex said before falling asleep.

"Love you too Lexi." Was the last thing he heard before sleep took over.


	3. Plan Success! [Jamilton]

I know Hamilton loves my ass. He isn't good at hiding it. I don't try to hide the fact that I'm gay as hell for him. But maybe with a little push he'll admit to it sooner than he thinks. I mean like we were dating after all. He just has a hard time accepting the fact that he loves me. Which hurts sometimes because he doesn't give me the attention I want.

Alex had invited John and I over for dinner. He invited Mulligan, Lafayette and Madison too but they didn't go. Herc and Laf were probably fucking and Madison probably just wanted to be alone for the night. I slipped some flirts and compliments towards Laurens whenever Hamilton was around unitl he had to get the food ready. John and I were talking, while Hamilton was in the kitchen. I heard Hamilton approaching so I decided to change the topic and start flirting with John again.

"Y'know Johnny boy, you've got some pretty eyes there." I winked at him and I watched as Alex lifted an eyebrow and John's face reddened as he tried to find his words.

"U-uh, I, u-uh, t-thank you?" John rubbed the back of his neck and thanked Alexander as he handed us plates of food.

"Thanks babe." I muttered low enough so only he heard it, when he handed me my plate. Dinner was going rather slowly so my topic of discussion? "So Johnny! Dating anyone recently?" I asked with a small grin.

"Um... yes actually." That surprised Alex and I greatly.

"Wait really? Who?" Alex asked, interested. I was kind of frustrated that Hamilton wasn't reacting the way I wanted him to, but I was more interested in John's answer at the time.

"I, uh, I told him we'd keep it on the low for him until he's comfortable with everything. So I can't really give you any details. Sorry." Alex nodded and I looked away. Damn, I couldn't carry out with my plan. The rest of the night was filled with lively conversations and me slipping a few flirts John's way, despite the fact that he's dating someone.

"Y'know whoever's dating you is a lucky guy, John." I said and watched as John blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks... I guess?"

"I mean like, you're pretty talented at drawing. You're a good singer. Your baking is amazing, especially your muffins. You're very informative about several topics like turtles, nature, birds, etc." I smirked as John's blush grew on his face.

"Thanks again for the, uh, compliments." I could tell that John was trying to figure out why I was being so nice to him but he decided it was best not to ask. John left a few hours later, leaving just me and Hamilton alone in the house. I was sitting on the couch, using my phone and Alex was in the kitchen cleaning up after the dinner.

"Flirting with Laurens huh?" I turned my head towards the sound of Alex's voice coming from beside me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You've got a problem with it?" I said smugly.

"I do actually. You know why?" Alex pushed me down so I was laying down on the couch.

"Why's that dear?" Hamilton straddled me and leant forward so his face was inches from mine.

"Because you belong to me." Hamilton grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up slightly so our lips were attached. I gladly kissed him back, finally getting the attention I wanted.

"Hmm... would've never guessed it. You rarely pay attention to me like this." I murmured against his lips when he pulled away.

"Would you like me to do that then?" I raised an eyebrow as Hamilton rolled off of me and snuggled into my side.

"Do what?" I felt Alex's arms wrap around my waist as he nuzzled his face into my side.

"Give my Baby the attention he deserves whenever he wants." My eyes brightened up at that.

"W-wait really?"

"Yup." Alex nodded and shuffled up to pepper my face and neck with kisses.

"I'd fucking love that!" I said happily pulling him on top of me. He intertwined our legs and rested his head on my chest.

"That's good. As long as my kitten is happy." Alex said and listened to my heartbeat. I had my arms wrapped around Alexander's small frame, smiling with so much joy I probably looked as bright as the goddamn sun. Of course I'd be happy with that!


End file.
